Hidden Bonds
by Death Princess
Summary: AU.It was hate at first sight. Relena a japanese countrygirl in London, Heero a rich University graduate as thier paths collide is it possible for them to get along or maybe even fall in love. OK i know i suck at summaries but plz r&r!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello ppl this is my 1st eva 1xR fic so plz be nice. Anywayz this is an AU fic (Alternate Universe) so plz don't kill me if the characters are out of character. This is also not my own plot line. Ysee I kinda nicked it from a film I watched and liked, I cant really rememba the name of it. But there are a few alterations of my own. And oh yeh plz plz pwetty pwease R&R. Ill be your best friend!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have a clue why the hell ppl do these but ill do 1 anywayz. So none of the characters in this fic belong 2 me blah blah blah! Nether does the plotline. And now for our feature presentation ENJOY!!  
  
Hidden Bonds  
  
"Gutgoo, Gutgoo, Gutgoo"  
  
Milliardo took out a small handkerchief from his pocket, which was knotted together. He slowly undid the knots and took out some seeds. Clutching them in his hands he threw them into the air. As they fell back down to the earth Milliardo let out a deep sigh. It always relaxed him to come here every morning to feed the pigeons. Still it was never the same. It still could never compare to his homeland Japan.  
  
Milliardo carried on feeding the pigeons, which were drifting to and fro. Once the seeds were all finished he put his handkerchief back in his pocket and made his way to his father's (deceased) grocery shop.  
  
"Ring ring, Ring ring"  
  
Milliardo fetched inside his coat pocket as he reached the small grocery shop.  
  
"Hello?" said Milliardo.  
  
"Hello? Have you reached safely," asked Lucrezia Noin (Milliardo's wife)  
  
"Yes Noin don't worry yourself," chuckled Milliardo.  
  
"Ok fine, bye then"  
  
"Bye," replied Noin putting down the phone. Noin walked back into the kitchen and saw Hilde sitting down in font of the table with an amused grin on her face.  
  
"What?" asked Noin looking terribly annoyed at her younger sister's behaviour.  
  
"Oh nothing, its just that Milliardo goes to the same grocery shop every morning and every morning you pick up the phone and ask ' Hello? Have you reached safely dear'," mocked Hilde imitating Noin holding the phone.  
  
"Oh shutup what would you know and stop your knattering and go to school, shoo shoo," exclaimed Noin while ushering Hilde off to school.  
  
Noin turned around and made her way up the stairs to wake up Relena. As she entered the room she saw Relena standing in front of the open window. Letting the breeze play with her long loose locks of honey blonde hair. Noin slowly edged her way into the room and saw a book lying on the bed. Opening it she saw that it was Relena's diary. Her curiosity getting the better of her she started to read it out loud.  
  
"It so happened these last 17, 18 an unknown face started to appear in my dreams. His face cast in shadow."  
  
Before Noin could finish Relena swung around and tackled Noin for the book. Finally grabbing it out of her sister-in-laws hands she shoved it behind her back and gave Noin a disapproving glare.  
  
"That's personal," she murmured icily.  
  
"Oh come on Rel it was just getting good," pleaded Noin pouting.  
  
"Please I'll be your best friend!" moaned Noin.  
  
"Oh fine, but don't tell anyone and I'm reading understood?" groaned Relena plopping down onto the bed next to Noin.  
  
"Yes ma'am," replied Noin doing a mock salute. Relena ignoring the sarcasm started to read:  
  
"It so happened these last 17, 18 years that an unknown face started to appear in my dreams. His face cast in shadow, unlocking the door to my heart. In my hands all I can see is his face, his breath gently tickles my cheeks like flowers swaying in a summer breeze. The smells of his hands still in my hair. Yes it happened in these past 17, 18 years an unknown face started to appear in my dreams"  
  
"Well he seems like a nice guy, so who is he?" questioned Noin excitedly.  
  
"Hello, weren't you listening? He's an unknown face," said Relena.  
  
"WHAT? So the boy doesn't even exist. Silly, you haven't even met the guy and you already started dreaming. Silly girl!" exclaimed Noin a bit disappointed.  
  
"Well I'm going downstairs to wash the dishes," said Noin making her way out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"No Noin you're wrong. I may never have seen him but I know he's out there. He is out there somewhere."  
  
"Toot, Toot, Toot!"  
  
Duo rolled over on his bed and pulled the sheet over his head.  
  
"Let me sleep," he moaned to the alarm clock.  
  
"Toot, Toot, Tooooooooooooooooooootttttttt!!"  
  
"Oh fine," snapped Duo rubbing his eyes and looking at the alarm clock. Duo gaped at the alarm clock as he fell off the side of his bed.  
  
"SHIT!!!!" Duo scrambled off the floor and grabbed his graduation clothes. Quickly slipping them on he grabbed his keys while running down the long flight of stairs. Jumping into his sports car he drove off to St. Petiggrews University. Upon arriving Duo quickly found a car space and parked his car. He then made a dash for the main hall where the graduation ceremony was being held. 'What kind of a baka is late on their own graduation day' he thought, mentally slapping himself. Upon entering the main hall he immediately saw it was packed. Spotting Quatre, Trowa and Heero he pushed his way through the lines and sat down next to Trowa.  
  
Duo glanced over at Quatre who had his hands together and seemed to be praying. Duo nudged Trowa and pointed at Quatre.  
  
"What's up with him he drunk or something?" he whispered.  
  
"Well rumour's going round that someone's failed and the principals going to announce it in front of the whole student body," replied Trowa and once again returning his attention to the front of the hall where the principal Doctor J was rambling on about something about graduation.  
  
Duo felt a big smile spread across his face as he leaned over and poked Quatre.  
  
"Hey Quatre, good luck," he whispered teasingly. Quatre merely nodded and returned to praying.  
  
"Hey Quatre, good luck," he whispered again chuckling.  
  
"And now for the first time in this Universities history we have a failure and his name is Duo Maxwell! Congratulations everyone else," stated the principal.  
  
Heero burst out laughing as Duo's face burnt in humiliation. Everyone then stood up (not including Duo) and threw their hats into the air while congratulating each other. 'Damn his dad would kill him.' Duo let out a groan as Trowa and Heero patted him on the back sympathetically while in their minds they were laughing their asses off on both Duo's situation and that they graduated.  
  
That evening both Heero and Duo stood facing their dad in his study. They both stood stunned at what they had just heard. This was definitely not the reaction they were expecting.  
  
'Pop' went the bottle cap as it was removed from the champagne. Heero decided he would retell his dad of what had happened to make sure he hadn't misheard.  
  
"Dad I don't think you understand, Duo failed and I passed," stated Heero. Odin Lowe let out a low chuckle and draped his arm around Heero's shoulders.  
  
"My boy, today you have disappointed me very much. You see my son when I ran away from home in Japan and travelled here I didn't have much education. But look at me now, I'm loaded with money," cried his father a smug smile across his face.  
  
"But dad I thought the point of me going to a University was to get a good education," said Heero looking utterly confused. Odin Lowe shook his head and led Heero over to the portraits of the family ancestors. Gesturing to Duo to follow he pointed at one of the portraits which showed a young man with cold brown eyes and black hair that went down to his shoulders.  
  
"This is your great grandfather, he never even went to school," he said. Then moving across he pointed to a portrait of a middle-aged man with the same black hair but cobalt blue eyes instead of brown.  
  
"This is your grandfather, he only read up to 5th grade," he mused.  
  
"And finally me, a runaway child who didn't even pass his SATS"  
  
"You see my sons it is tradition in our family to not be educated. After all getting education is just a waste of time. I'm not educated and I'm a multimillionaire."  
  
" So as your punishment you will go on a tour of Europe," he declared to a stunned looking Heero.  
  
Duo who up to this moment had had a smug expression on his face looked at his fostered father in shock.  
  
"But Dad what kind of punishment is that?" exclaimed Duo looking horrified.  
  
"A very good one I would say," replied Odin. Heero who had been silently listening to this exchange thought ' Yup it's official my families insane.'  
  
Milliardo bent down on the doorstep of his small house, picking up the letters and bills off the floor. A small frown playing across his handsome features as he sorted through the letters and bills. Gas bills, electricity bills, mobile phone bills, yes way too many bills. As he flicked through all the bills he finally came across a small letter. Picking it up Milliardo ripped open the envelope and looked at the letter, which was contained in the envelope with a look of curiosity. Scanning down to the bottom he came across a name: Treize Cushrunader.  
  
Milliardo's face broke into a huge smile while he ran into the kitchen, hugging Noin and kissing her on the cheek. Then turning to the letter and kissing it continuously.  
  
"Noin, look it's a letter from Japan," exclaimed Milliardo excitedly.  
  
Noin who was now also smiling brushed back one of Milliardo's locks of hair.  
  
"Yes, I can see that Milliardo now stop jumping up and down like a child and read what it says." Replied Noin getting back to making everyone's breakfast.  
  
"Yes brother read what it says," said Relena coming into the kitchen with Hilde.  
  
Milliardo cleared his throat and started to read:  
  
" My dear friend Milliardo  
  
I hope that everyone is ok in London and I would like to tell you that everyone is fine here also. Please send my greetings to Noin and the children.  
  
I have written this letter to tell you that the promise you and I made ten years ago still holds. As of right now we are merely friends and I would like this friendship to join our families with the uniting of your sister Relena and my brother Seize Cushrunader. I hope that you will reply to this letter soon with your consent."  
  
Relena felt her jaw drop open as she stared dumbfounded at her brother who wore a self-righteous expression on his face. Relena quickly stood up and dashed out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room, ignoring Hilde's soft giggling. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well I hope you liked my first chapter though I doubt it cos only 1 person reviewed and I would like 2 thank that person( Luna Sarita * huggles* thankyou) anywayz heres the next chapter hope u enjoy!  
  
As she entered her room she slammed the door behind her stamping her foot furiously on the floor. How dare they not even tell her? After all she should have some say in it, it was her who was getting married to God knows what kind of jerk not her brother. They hadn't even told her and.. As these thoughts went flashing through her mind. She suddenly remembered that she had known this since childhood. Images of her dying father flashed through her mind. If she remembered correctly father's last wish had been for her to someday marry Seize. Moreover, knowing Milliardo he would rather die than break that promise.  
  
Relena slumped down onto her bed in silent defeat; there was really nothing she could do. After all once her brother's mind was made up nothing could change it. Grabbing her diary Relena flicked through the pages until she found the page with her dream guy poem on it. Ripping out the first page she scrunched it up into a ball, taking out all of her frustration on the clod of paper. As she readied herself for the second there was a slight tap on the door.  
  
"Come in," muttered Relena taking hold of the second page. The door slowly slid open and Noin quietly walked up to the bed seating herself next to Relena. Glancing down at Relena she said:  
  
"Relena why are you ripping out that poem?"  
  
Relena stopped ripping the page and looked over at Noin with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"I had forgotten Noin, I don't even have the right to dream." Noin shook her head and wrapped her arms around Relena's shoulder.  
  
"No Relena your wrong there, dream definitely dream but don't put your hopes on it coming true," replied Noin giving Relena a wry smile. Relena also smiled and wrapped her arms around Noin.  
  
"And how do you know, maybe he is the guy of your dreams," said Noin reassuringly.  
  
"No Heero I'm sorry but I can't. First of all my dad won't agree to it and besides I got too much work to do here," said Quatre walking alongside Heero. Heero grabbed Quatre's cap and threw it at him.  
  
"Come on man you can't even do this little thing for me?" replied Heero looking annoyed. Quatre picked up his cap, which Heero had thrown at him.  
  
"Look I just can't,"  
  
"Come on if you don't come then Duo will have to come and it's bad enough he lives with me," complained Heero.  
  
"I have too much work to do," said Quatre brushing off his friend's pleas.  
  
"Shutup idiot, make some kind of excuse or something I mean Trowa agreed," said Heero snatching the cap that now lay in Quatre's hat and throwing it at him again.  
  
"Even I can make excuses Dorothy but it doesn't feel right lying to Milliardo," said Relena having the exact same conversation with Dorothy as Heero.  
  
"I don't care Relena, Catherine and Sylvia are coming to there's no way out of it. You have to come," replied Dorothy stubbornly.  
  
"Look Dorothy, Milliardo doesn't even let me go to college on my own what makes you think he's going to let me travel Europe? It's ridiculous," explained Relena folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"As I said Relena I don't care. You're coming end of discussion."  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to him tonight but don't get your hopes up most likely the answer will be no," sighed Relena finally giving in.  
  
"That's more like it," exclaimed Dorothy a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Europe?" asked Noin smiling pleasantly.  
  
"Yes," said Relena looking hopeful.  
  
"For a month? Very good," replied Noin.  
  
"Really?" asked Relena unable to believe her ears.  
  
"Hilde, do us a favour go phone the doctor. Tell him our Relena has gone completely mad," exclaimed Noin getting up from the dining table. Relena frowned as Hilde burst out laughing.  
  
" Oh come on Noin at least look at the leaflet," exclaimed Relena desperation clear in her voice.  
  
"No! besides it's not right for girls to go off on there own," replied Noin ushering Relena to be quiet.  
  
"But Noin it's only for a month and besides I won't be alone all my friends will be with me," said Relena following Noin around the room.  
  
Noin let out a deep sigh.  
  
"It's pointless you arguing with me girl, I don't have any problems with it. The real person you should be asking is him," said Noin looking annoyed. Relena fell back into her chair and clasped her hands together. Oh please God keep Milliardo's mood right thought Relena silently praying.  
  
Milliardo walked around the shop making sure everything was locked up. Finally deciding everything was in order he was about to turn towards the exit and switch off the lights, when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Looking around he saw a young man in his late teens or early twenties. He had short blond hair and blue eyes with an innocent boyish face.  
  
"Hello sir can I have some beer?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"No sorry the store is closed," said Milliardo turning towards the exit.  
  
"Come on sir, it's only beer," he said casually patting Milliardo on the back.  
  
"Are you going to get out or not?" asked Milliardo getting angry.  
  
"Ok, ok keep your shirt on," exclaimed Quatre putting up his hands in self defence as he made his way out the door. Walking up to the car in which sat Heero, Trowa and Duo he let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Hey, where's the beer," asked Duo looking behind Quatre to see if he was hiding it.  
  
"Well the shop owner seemed stressed and he wouldn't give me any," said Quatre.  
  
"Idiot," exclaimed Heero as he jumped out the car.  
  
"I'll go try," he said giving Quatre an arrogant grin.  
  
"Yeh but."  
  
"Shutup!" said Heero and grabbing Quatre's cap through it at him, then quickly racing off to he shop.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" said Heero an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Sorry shop's closed," said Milliardo closing the door and locking it.  
  
"Please sir my head really hurts, if I don't get an aspirin now I'll pass out and all the other shops are already closed," explained Heero putting on a pained expression and placing his hand over his head for added effect.  
  
Milliardo let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Ok come on in" he said while re-opening the shop and switching the light back on. Heero stuck up his thumbs while Milliardo's back was turned. Following Milliardo inside he made his way over to the aspirins, which were situated right next to the beer cans. Heero quickly took out his money and picked up an aspirin packet.  
  
"Thank you sir," he said with a charming smile.  
  
"I'm so sorry that you've had to re-open your shop because of."  
  
"No it was ok," said Milliardo  
  
"No no," said Heero placing a hand up to silence Milliardo.  
  
"No sir, I feel like I should make it up to you by buying something else. I love ah this" he said pointing at the beer. Bending down he picked up the pack of beers as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tilting his head he saw fury in the young man's eyes.  
  
"Put that back down," said Milliard icily.  
  
"Um yes sir it's not for me you see my friends outside drink it," he said innocently.  
  
"I said but it back down," replied Milliardo his anger rising. Heero took a rew steps back fetching into his pocket he took out some bills. Placing them down on the counter he then took out two-pound coins. "Here sir and an extra one pound no actually two, well now my friends are waiting so I better be off," said Heero turning around.  
  
"You disrespectful boy, acting with me are you. You'll get none of that stuff put it back down NOW!" fumed Milliardo.  
  
"Ok, ok man chill," said Heero placing down the beer and picking up the aspirin and the extra money. As he walked towards the door Milliardo turned to switch off the lights again until he heard a crash behind him. Swinging around he saw Heero grabbing the beers and making a dash for the door. While leaving the money by the counter, which was now covered in a smashed photo frame with a picture of his dad.  
  
"Keep the change," yelled Heero jumping into the car and urging his friends to step on it. While Duo grabbing the aspirin chucked it at Milliardo's door as they quickly drove off leaving a raging Milliardo behind. 


End file.
